


Never Happened

by dt01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt01/pseuds/dt01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really shouldn't be that embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Happened

Castiel tilted his head to the side as he inspected the position the two men were in on the couch. The brothers must have fallen asleep during the movie last night. They were lying on their sides with their faces directed outwards. Dean had his arm curled protectively around Sam’s waist and their legs were tangled on the opposite end of the couch. He found the sight brought a warm feeling to his chest, something similar but not exactly like the sensation he felt when Dean smiled at him, or held his hand, or kissed him.   
“Pretty damn adorable huh?”  
Castiel turned around to see Gabriel standing behind him in the doorway of the living room. He nodded his head in agreement, “I do find the sight not only endearing but amusing as well.”   
Gabriel moved closer and crossed his arms over his chest before grinning wide, “I guarantee you that they wouldn’t find the situation endearing or amusing.”  
“Nor adorable.”  
“Probably not.” The two angels continue to look for a few more moments.  
“Well,” Gabriel said abruptly, “We better wake em’ up.” He leaned down and poked Sam’s cheek; the younger man just snorted and snuggled in closer to his big brother. “Saaaammmyyyy,” he used his fingers to peel back the lids of Sam’s eyes so they were open against their will, “Wake up, kiddo.”  
Dean opened his eyes first and grunted. The motion caused Sam’s body to lurch forward and Gabriel pulled his hands back just in time for Sam to shoot up from his position lying in Dean’s arms to sitting upright and rubbing his eyes. He groaned loudly and stretched his back.  
“Have a nice sleep boys?” Gabriel asked raising his eyebrows, “Cause I didn’t, my heating blanket was down here cuddling with his brother.”   
“I too found the bed to feel empty without you Dean,” Castiel said.  
“What,” the oldest Winchester asked still lying down but stretching his arms out over his head. Then he actually took in his surroundings, the TV was playing static, last night’s beer bottles were sitting empty on the coffee table, and there was a warm spot on the couch next to him where Sam had just gotten up from. Dean frantically pushed at Sam’s back until his brother stood up before jumping off the couch and pointing at Sam then at the offending piece of furniture.  
“This, this,” Dean was obviously having a hard time deciding what he wanted to say. Finally he glared at all three men before saying, “This never happened.”  
“Oh it so did,” crowed Gabriel, “And your boyfriend thought it was cute too.”  
“Gabriel, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from forcing my participation in this.”  
Dean walked out of the room and Castiel followed like a good angel boyfriend should while Sam sat down once more on the couch and smiled.   
He looked up at Gabriel, “I remember when he used to hold me as a kid. We shared the same bed all the time. He was my hero, my protector.”  
Gabriel took a seat next to him and wrapped an arm around the taller man’s shoulders, “He still is.”  
Sam snorted, “And don’t I know it.”  
Gabriel grinned slyly up at Sam, “I can be your protector too ya’ know.” A hand wandered up Sam’s thigh, “I may not be big and strong but I can do some wicked tricks.”  
Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand and they stood up. Sam winked at his angel. “I know that too.” And they ran to their room.


End file.
